<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon SWSH: Dragon of the North by Kirimizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130444">Pokemon SWSH: Dragon of the North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi'>Kirimizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, early morning workout, enjoy tho, hammerlocke stadium, lottaaaaaa descriptions, pls enjoy raihan in his sweaty glory, workout writing practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon of the north arises for another day in his dear city of Hammerlocke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokemon SWSH: Dragon of the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the crack of dawn, that's when the dragon rose. Raihan took everything essential to him for the day; A filled up gallon of water and his smartphone. Slipping the phone into his pocket, he set off on his ventures for the day. He trotted down the brick staircase, taking in the dawn filled air deep into his chest before letting it back out. With his gallon in hand, he walked down the sleeping streets of Hammerlocke ready to tackle whatever came in his way.</p><p>Down the street from his home stood the castle he loved so dearly. Raihan walked on, breathing in the last of the night air before making way to his beloved stadium. At the sight of it, his heart jumped, unsure of what was to come from the day. But that just made it all the more exciting.</p><p>Once he unlocked the grand wooden doors, Raihan quickly closed them behind him, navigating through the dark lobby until he found a locked remote staircase hidden in plain sight. He tried to take his time going up the stairway, but sprinted along the last few steps once the door to the rooftop was within view. He merrily hopped along the concrete towards his goal, landing just inches away from the steel door. He turned the metal knob and entered the rooftop area.</p><p>A golden dawn peeked from the distance, illuminating through the shadow filled morning. The first sign of light was the signal he had been waiting for. Raihan put down his gallon by the door and tossed his shirt, ready for his daily training to begin. He started off with breathing exercises, inhaling and exhaling until he felt his mind focused. Stretches relayed, beginning on one side and then to the other. The sun crept quietly over the horizon while he moved about. </p><p>The subtle noises of morning came to life in small bits and pieces. While things were just starting up in the city, Raihan had been moving with the sun. After properly stretching out, he began tackling more physically strenuous activities. Between the multitude of heavy punches and kicks, he took a quick breather before seating himself onto the ground and pushing up his weight repeatedly. For about 10 minutes, he continued, relentless in his work out. </p><p>The young gym leader was no stranger to his training regimens. As he shifted over onto his back, he began curling up, his arms tight around the back of his head. The movements might have seemed to occur smoothly, but <br/>Raihan’s forehead collected with sweat before the tone of his abs began to glisten with moisture against the rising ahead. Every curl up thereafter suddenly started to weigh him down. However, there was no way he could stop, not this early on.</p><p>Raihan kept up at the work out, unable to bring himself to stop and give up. He said he would achieve a certain goal, and he would be damned if he didn't give it his all. He pushed on, breathing heavily and groaning. Between the soreness spilling over his hardened, sweat filled chest and the numbness in his barely still legs, he carried on. It wasn't too soon after that the morning sun had fully risen, the warmth adding on to the rouge building on his cheeks. He was so close to his goal, he could almost taste it. A few more out of the many movements. </p><p>Raihan collapsed on the concrete, a little harder than he intended. His heart pounded against his chest, signaling he needed a break. He took off his orange headband, tossing it aside as he ran his hand through his dark hair. He reached for his water, chugging it down while water dripped down his chin. </p><p>There was so much that needed to be done today. And every day for that matter. But something about today felt off. Raihan felt the need to push himself so much these last few days, he barely knew when to stop himself. </p><p>But that’s just it. He didn’t know how to stop. </p><p>Raihan laid back, breathing in and out, wondering how he became this type of person. His competitive nature hasn’t shown itself like this since before he became the gym leader of Hammerlocke Stadium. He basked in the morning sun, closing his eyes, and letting the warmth overtake him. </p><p>Perhaps he was better off without such a harsh nature. </p><p>Raihan stretched his arms out towards the sun. The choice was all his to make. But the answer came easy in his mind. He took this moment to relax, idley laying in the sun like a cat seeking a warm spot in the house.  </p><p>The freedom in his life didn’t necessarily mean he didn’t work hard to get to where he was today. That’s what he struggled to understand. But the spring in his step as he walked out every morning at the brink of dawn showed him just how much he loved what he did. </p><p>This life was his. And nothing would stand in the way of that feeling. Raihan sighed, inhaling the morning air into his lungs once more before he fell asleep in place, the sun beaming down on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>